La moitié de mon tout
by xklm
Summary: Alors ça y est c'est finit? Où es-tu mon Ange? Pourquoi ma douleur est toujours la même? Harry au bord du suicide, déprimée et détruit. Que c'est-il passé Réellement Avant et Pendant la guerre? Draco est-il réellement mort?


**Lundi 12 Décembre 0h16**

Je déambule seul dans les couloirs. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus. Je suis une enveloppe totalement vide marchant sans s'arrêter vers un destin tragique. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, s'il fait jour ou nuit je ne le sais même pas, je ne me rends plus compte de rien. Il reste juste cette même pensée: je suis tout seul.

Tu n'es plus là.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux toujours autant désordonnés. Une main tremblante. J'ai arrêté de manger, je ne dors quasiment plus. Mes nuits agitées par beaucoup trop de cauchemars concernant ce jour qui fut décisif. Les larmes, les cris, les combats, les corps, Ton Corps.

Une énième larme roule sur ma joue. Je pensais être vidé de toutes émotions mais ça continue de sortir, de toute façon je sais que pour toi, je ne cesserais jamais de pleurer. Oui ton corps, ton putain de corps que jamais personne n'a retrouvé, ton putain de corps donc chaque parcelle est imprimé en moi et sur moi, Ton putain de corps dont j'ai aujourd'hui du mal à me rappeler l'odeur.

Je ne sais pourquoi ma décision n'a pas été prise bien avant, je le savais que sans toi tout allait être impossible alors pourquoi attendre ? Me faire probablement souffrir pour t'avoir abandonné. Mais c'est finit, je ne vivrai plus une minute de plus sur cette terre sans toi mon Amour.

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont sombres et vides, ils dorment tous sauf moi. Je marche droit devant, sans cape d'invisibilité rien, je marche peu m'importe si quelqu'un me voit il ne me fera pas m'arrêter. La tour d'astronomie, Notre tour. J'en passe le seuil tandis que trop de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

_Une silhouette accoudée à la fenêtre, des cheveux bruns, des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice, un corps, Harry Potter. _

_Une seconde silhouette qui s'approche par derrière. Un raclement de gorge faisant se retourner le brun. Deux regards transperçant, puis une phrase._

- _Parle je t'écoute..._

- _Je n'y arrive plus, murmure Harry._

- _Pardon? _

- _Je n'arrive plus à te détester..._

- _Je..._

- C_'est ton regard, il me brûle de l'intérieur, il me fait ressentir des choses que je déteste, ce sont tes lèvres et tes mains quand nous sommes si proches, c'est ta peau mais aussi ton odeur, ta beauté et ton intelligence... Je..._

- _Ne dit plus un mot !!_

Et c'est à ce moment mon Ange que tu as posé doucement tes si douces lèvres sur les miennes et que tu m'as également murmuré que tu n'y arrivais plus non plus. Il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant cela c'est avéré être vrai.

Mes jambes tremblent, je crois que je vais m'écrouler au sol. Ces souvenirs ne font qu'accroitre ma douleur. Comme si mon cœur n'était pas assez émietté, comme si ma respiration n'était pas déjà assez irrégulière, comme si mes larmes n'inondaient pas assez mes joues.

Mon regard se porte sur la vue panoramique, le terrain de Quidditch, le parc, le lac, la forêt interdite et la volière où réside encore ton Hiboux Grand Duc. Tous ces endroits que l'on a arpenté ensemble la nuit, cachés des autres, où nos lèvres ne faisaient qu'un.

La guerre est terminée, je l'ai vaincu comme tu l'avais prédis. Tu avais raison, tu as toujours eu raison. « _Tu m'aimes Harry!_ » J'avais beau te dire non, tu le savais, que désormais une vie sans toi m'était impossible. Oui parce que bien que tout soit désormais calme depuis la victoire de l'ordre, je ne ris plus, je ne souris plus et je ne parle quasiment plus. Toutes sensations de bonheur ont quitté mon corps à jamais, et voir le reste du monde continuer de vivre me donne la nausée. Hermione et Ron sont deux et heureux. Je les évite, je ne supporte plus de voir leur sourire d'entendre toujours la même question « _Harry, tu vas bien?_ » ! Ce n'est pas assez visible sur moi, ma souffrance n'est pas assez grande? Laissez moi!, mais ne me laissez pas!

J'ai finis par tout leur raconter, c'était un soir de septembre, j'ai craqué! J'ai eu tellement de mal, mon flot de larmes était tellement puissant, ils n'ont rien dis, Hermione m'a pris dans ses bras et a veillé sur moi toute la nuit! Ils essayent de garder un œil sur moi, ils ont peur que je fasse une connerie, peur que je puisse quitter cette vie alors que je l'ai sauvé du mal.

La nuit est noire, je ne vois qu'une seule étoile briller dans le ciel, est-ce la tienne? Je suis sure que c'est la tienne, tu me surveilles, tu veilles sur moi, je sais, je le sens, tu fais partie de moi, _la moitié de mon tout_.

Mes yeux divaguent sur le parc tandis que les flashs de cette fameuse nuit de la bataille finale me reviennent à l'esprit. Je venais de le tuer, je venais de vaincre, tout était enfin terminé, enfin non pas tout! Courir était ce qui m'importait à présent, courir pour te retrouver parmi tous ces cadavres, tous ces êtres que je connaissais, que je reconnaissais, mais toi non, ton corps n'était pas là, je ne trouvais pas ton visage parmi tous les autres. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures sont passées pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas cessé d'arpenter chaque recoin de Poudlard pour te retrouver, en vain. Je me rappelle que mes jambes ont lâchés, que mes larmes ont fini par dévaler mes joues alors qu'un cri de désespoir retentissait dans la nuit.

Je me suis réveillé 3 semaines plus tard à l'infirmerie. Et tout met revenu en mémoire, c'est là qu'a commencé ma chute. J'ai essayé d'être fort pour toi au début, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était ce voilé la face, me mentir à moi même que de faire semblant d'aller bien. Alors j'ai laissé sortir ma peine, espérant me soulager et qu'elle finirait par disparaître. En vain.

Ma main effleure la lettre que tu m'as laissée. Je l'ai trouvé quelques jours après ma sortie de l'infirmerie, et depuis elle ne me quitte plus. Tu savais que tu allais y rester, et ça me tue. Oui parce que tu savais que je n'allais pouvoir rien faire pour te sauver. Je t'ai laissé seul face à ton destin. Pardonne moi Amour, j'aurais du être un peu plus égoïste et te protéger toi au lieu de les écouter eux. Qu'est ce que j'ai gagné de le tuer lui? Rien, j'ai tout perdu, je t'ai perdu, et c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Le monde d'aujourd'hui ne m'intéresse plus sans ta présence. J'arrive même à pensé que j'aurais préféré qu'il survive que cette bataille, pour L'Ordre, échoue, juste pour que je puisse rester à tes côtés. Pouvoir continuer à embrasser ta peau, à rire avec toi, à plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, à te faire l'amour...

Mais je dois vivre dans la réalité, sans ton sourire, ton rire, te peau, ton odeur, tes lèvres, ton corps. Et c'est au delà de mes forces, je sais que je me répète mais c'est tellement ce que je pense. Sans toi il n'y a plus de moi, car tu formais mon moi, tu étais le pied de la chaise qui lui donne son équilibre, le barreau de l'échelle qui permet d'avancer. Tu te rends compte à quoi je te compare, tellement ma souffrance est immense.

Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter, je n'aurais jamais du te le promettre. Il y avait forcément une autre solution, une autre alternative. Tu n'étais pas obliger de mourir dans ce combat. Pourquoi m'as tu laissé seul ?

_Deux âmes sœurs dans une chambre. La première assise sur le lit tandis que la seconde est adossée à la porte. Un soupir._

- _Il faut qu'on parle!_

- _Non s'il te plait pas ce soir, tu pars demain, je veux qu'on passe cette nuit tous les deux sans penser au reste du monde!_

- _Je veux que ce soit toi!_

- _De quoi? demande Harry_

- _Je veux que tu me tues toi et personne d'autre, je veux partir en ayant pour dernière image ton regard émeraude, je veux pouvoir voir l'amour dans tes yeux et pas la haine dans le regard d'un autre. Toi et moi jusqu'à la fin! _

- _TAIS-TOI!! _

_Un silence pensant, une réalité qui prend un sens, deux âmes revenues sur terre face à leur destin._

- _Il en est hors de question tu m'entends, tu vivras, tout comme moi. Tu es capable de t'en sortir je te fais confiance. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser! Putain mais comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir? Tu t'en tapes c'est ça?_

- _Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas!_

- _Que je ne comprendrais pas, mais bien sur que je ne comprends pas, tu... Non, tu ne mourras pas, tu ne peux pas, je ne veux pas!_

- _Écoute, tu sais que vous allez vaincre. Je ne veux pas pendant le combat tomber contre quelqu'un de ton camps, quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas comme toi tu me connais, quelqu'un qui me hait et qui n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Alors s'il arrive un moment où on se retrouvera face à face, tu le ferras Harry, pour moi, pour nous._

- _Non... implore t-il._

- _Si je survis, mon père me conditionnera pour qu'on finisse ensemble l'œuvre du Lord, pour que j'accomplisse ce qu'il à toujours voulu, c'est à dire te tuer. Et je ne me sens pas capable de continuer à mentir à tout le monde, à faire semblant à supporter sa haine. Je ne pourrais pas. Et te tuer mais inconcevable et s'il le sait, il me tortura à m'en rendre fou, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter parce que je sais qu'à un moment je craquerais et que je ferais ce qu'il me demande! Harry, il se cachera, mon père est bien plus trouillard qu'il n'y paraît il restera au côté du Lord jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, il survivra. Mais moi je ne lui survivrai pas! _

- _Alors je le tuerai! Et on s'enfuira ensemble, on quittera ce monde pour vivre pleinement toi et moi!_

- _Harry, s'il te plait promet le moi!_

- _Jamais, tu ne m'entends? JAMAIS!_

- _Je t'en pris, promet le moi, toi et moi jusqu'à la fin!_

_Un sanglot étouffé, deux êtres qui s'étreignent pour l'éternité. Un simple regard qui veut tout dire. Oui parce qu'à cet instant Harry comprends que son amant ne lui demande pas de gaité de cœur, il le fait par amour, pour eux comme il le dit si bien, alors il l'embrasse passionnément murmurant à son oreille un « je te le promets » presque inaudible tant les larmes coulent. Ils finissent par faire l'amour pour une dernière fois, pour se rappeler de l'autre quoi qu'il puisse advenir, pour ne jamais oublier que leur amour aura été éternel jusqu'à ce que la mort ne le brise._

Mon corps s'écroule sur le pavé froid de la tour. Je n'aurais jamais du te le promettre, j'aurais du te garder à mes côtés te protéger, on y serait arrivé je le sais, j'en suis sur! Toi et moi contre le monde, pourquoi à t-il fallu que tu choisisses une autre voix à notre amour? Je me rappelle cette scène tous les jours espérant la modifié revenir en arrière, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop tard, tout est terminé!

_Deux regards qui se croisent sur le champ de bataille, il avait prié pour que cela n'arrive pas il avait tant prié pour qu'il ne le croise pas qu'il n'est pas à le faire! Les sorts fusent de tous parts, les corps tombent aux sols, hurlements, pleures. Mais ils restent de marbre, tout n'étant que superficiel face à ce moment! Oui ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et ça voulait tout dire. Bellatrix se battait à quelques mètres d'eux contre Remus, tandis que de l'autre côté Hermione et Ron était occupé avec Grabbe et Goyle. On entendait des « Harry tue le! » ou des « Emmène le au maitre! », mais ce n'était rien comparé aux cris silencieux que les deux jeunes se lançaient. Le brun leva sa baguette la main tremblante, ses yeux aussi brillants que les étoiles, on pouvait y voir la douleur, la tristesse, la peur et... l'amour. Les mêmes sentiments étaient présents dans les yeux de la personne en face de lui. La baguette levé, il le regardait, il ne ferait rien, il attendra qu'il le tue parce qu'il l'avait promis! Mais en face Harry ne pouvait pas, tuer l'amour de sa vie, non impossible! _

- _Fait-le Potter!_

- _Non... Je ne peux pas!_

- _FAIT-LE!!_

_Une larme coule sur la joue du brun. Non il ne pouvait pas, leur histoire venait de commencer il ne lui avait jamais avoué à quel point il l'aimait! Son adversaire, tremble, ses yeux brillent retenant des larmes de souffrance et d'amour. _

- _Harry... Je t'en pris, tu m'as promis mon Ange..._

_Son ange... Sa tête se relève et il plonge son regard émeraude dans celui acier de son amant, lui transmettant tout ce qui ne se sont jamais dis. L'autre sert les dents, il va craquer!_

- _Je t'en supplie!_

_Alors le brun relève sa main et pointe sa baguette sur sa moitié qui murmure un vague « Ne m'oublie jamais! ». Un Sectumsempra se fait entendre alors que l'homme tombe à Terre._

Je n'ai pas pu te lancer le sort impardonnable, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Et j'espérais en quelque sorte te laisser une chance. J'espérais après avoir vaincue Voldemort, te retrouver à temps pour te sauver. Mais j'ai été si naïf, tu n'étais plus là, mort tes proches avaient du t'embarquer. Me pardonnes-tu de t'avoir fait autant souffrir ce soir là ? Oh mon Amour si tu savais comme je n'ai rien oublié, tout est là encré en moi, à me détruire à me broyer le cœur et les entrailles jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs. Mais je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps pour te retrouver. De notre tour mon Ange, je vais m'envoler pour venir te rejoindre. Je grimpe difficilement sur la fenêtre, debout je tiens à peine, il me reste si peu de force. Mon corps avance jusqu'au bord alors que mon esprit est déjà partie te retrouver. Tout est tellement plus simple comme ça. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, le premier depuis notre dernière nuit. J'arrive mon Ange.

L'air glacer d'hiver me fait frissonner. Je respire une dernière fois profondément, Je regarde une dernière fois cette école si merveilleuse, j'effleure une dernière fois la lettre « Je t'aime Harry », c'est la dernière phrase, elle résume tellement tout! Mes yeux se ferment laissant couler les dernières larmes sur mon visage, tandis que mon corps tombe dans le vide.

Alors ça y est c'est finit? Où es-tu mon Ange? Pourquoi ma douleur est toujours la même? Pourquoi je sens encore le vent glacial sur ma joue? Pourquoi ce n'est pas ta main que je sens dans la mienne?

- Harry, je t'en supplie ne me lâche pas!

Non petite sœur, ne pleure pas, laisse moi m'envoler! Ne m'aide pas à revenir parmi un monde qui n'a plus besoin de moi, et où je ne désire plus être. Non arrête, ne continue pas de me remonter, lâche ma main, c'est tellement plus simple comme ça, aller lâche!

Non, non, NON! Pourquoi je me retrouve à nouveau sur le pavé froid de la tour alors que j'étais censé retrouver tes bras chauds mon Amour?

- Reste avec moi Harry, ne ferme pas les yeux, Dumbledore Mc Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh arrive...

- Non … Draco...

Je me relève difficilement tandis que ma tête me tourne et qu'Hermione me regarde les yeux rouges, pétrifié par l'acte que j'allais commettre. Son visage finit par prendre une expression de colère, je dirais même de rage. Elle me parle mais je n'entends rien, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il s'est passé! Je suis perdu. Je devais te retrouver mais je suis encore là, dans cette putain de vie, dans cette putain d'école où je t'ai perdu.

La douleur sur ma joue que je viens de ressentir me fait revenir sur terre, je rêve ou Hermione vient de me gifler? Putain.

- Comment as-tu osé Harry? Je sais que tu as mal énormément même, mais ce n'est pas une raison! Tu as pensé à nous? Comment on fera sans toi? T'es comme mon frère t'as pas le droit de me laisser, Ron non plus. Et puis même Malefoy n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, il préférerait que tu sois heureux. On peut t'aider à t'en sortir...

- Tu me comprends? C'est ça que tu es en train de dire?

- Je...

- Comment toi tu peux oser me dire que tu me comprends? Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je peux ressentir à quel point je peux souffrir!

- Ah bon? Parce que tu crois qu'avoir perdu Fred, Remus et Tonks ne me fait rien? Je souffre tous les jours mais je suis encore là! Je me bats chaque jour pour eux, pour qu'ils soient fières de ce qu'on accompli ici! Pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien!

- Comment peux-tu comparer cette souffrance là, à la mienne! Ce n'est pas Ron que tu as perdu 'Mione! Ce n'est PAS RON!

- Harry...

J'entre dans une rage folle. Comparer sa petite souffrance à la mienne, ça n'a rien avoir! Elle se serrait déjà envolée si Ron avait disparu de notre monde! Elle croit ressentir ma douleur, elle va vite comprendre qu'elle se trompe. Ni une, ni deux ma main attrape ma baguette que je pointe sur elle, mes larmes ne cessent de couler, ses yeux s'écarquillent, ma main tremble et une formule brise le silence « _Doloria_ ». Un cri de douleur s'échappe de la bouche de ma camarade alors qu'elle s'écroule à terre. Je suis figé parce que je viens de faire, reculant contre le mur, les larmes continuant d'inonder mes joues, alors qu'Hermione pleure en hurlant une litanie de « Ron ».

Ce sortilège permet de transmettre à quelqu'un, la douleur que l'on peut éprouver, sans qu'elle ne disparaisse chez la personne qui a lancé ce sort. Alors à ce moment où moi je suis assis par terre immobile, Hermione se tord de douleur au sol, elle ressent tout ce que je peux éprouver, elle voit les scènes qui me font tant souffrir, mais tout ça avec Ron. Tout à coup le silence reprend place dans la pièce, elle ne bouge plus, ne crie plus elle pleure juste, ses yeux plongent dans les miens et le vide que j'y lis me fait horreur. Elle tremble, son visage est creusé et blanc, alors c'est à ça que je ressemble? Je suis vraiment dans cet état de souffrance continuel?

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier me ramènent en quelque sorte à la raison. Trois grands personnages font irruptions, Mc Go qui se précipite sur Hermi ainsi que Mme Pomfresh et enfin Dumbledore qui lui s'approche de moi me regardant de toute sa hauteur.

- Harry... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je...

- Arrête ça Harry, ça ne soulagera pas ta douleur. Hermione t'aime beaucoup tu sais, elle essaie juste de t'aider et te protéger, elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Ce sort que tu as prononcé, pourrais la tuer, elle est beaucoup plus fragile que toi, et toute cette souffrance est venue d'un seul coup, elle ne la supportera pas longtemps!

- Elle a dis qu'elle me comprenait et je …

- Harry, prononce le sort d'annulation!

Mes yeux se portent sur le corps de mon amie, elle tremble sa respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée, son teint pâlit à vu d'œil alors que ses bras encerclent fortement son corps. Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Je murmure un « _indoloria_ » et immédiatement Hermione respire à plein poumons comme si elle ressuscitait, elle continue de sangloter reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, je murmure des « pardonne-moi » entre choqué par des larmes. Je sursaute lorsqu'elle se lève venant me rejoindre pour me serrer contre elle. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Tu sais je leur donne un peu d'espoir mon amour, ils croient m'avoir « sauvé », mais ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive mon Ange bientôt!

**Ce même Lundi 18h30, dans un manoir perdu en plein milieu de l'Angleterre.**

Une silhouette endormie à terre. La scène pourrait paraître attendrissante de loin, un joli décor d'une ancienne battisse, une ambiance de plénitude très agréable, et surtout une vue sur un corps très alléchant!

Mais cela n'en ai rien, comme on dit, ne jamais se fier aux apparences, ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture! Et bien dans ce cas c'est la même chose, car en s'approchant bien on remarque des détails qui nous feront observer la scène sous un regard totalement différent!

Les murs de la pièce ne sont pas si jolie que ça, en s'approchant on remarque que cette belle pièce est en faite un joli cachot, où la lumière ne passe que très peu, où la notion du jour et de la nuit est vite oublié et où la froideur des lieux et de la température vous feraient partir en courant! Oui cette jolie pièce ressemble plus à un enfer surtout quand on y respire une odeur de sang très désagréable et quand on ressent cette sensation de mort qui y règne! De plus en s'approchant encore plus près on remarque que la charmante silhouette est un homme et que chacun de ses poignets sont attachés de part et d'autre du cachot. Écartelé comme un condamné à mort. Son corps est lacéré, sa douleur se lit sur son visage creusé, ses cernes n'en sont même plus on parlerait plutôt de valises, si on n'apercevait pas sa poitrine se soulever un minimum on pourrait croire qu'il est sans vie. Peut-être pas physiquement mais intérieurement il est détruit, vide. Oui intérieurement il n'existe plus, il est réellement mort!

Le silence est brisé par une porte qui se fracasse contre le mur. Le jeune prisonnier sursaute et relève péniblement sa tête vers la personne qui fait place à l'entrée du cachot. Il se tient de marbre, ce sentiment de haine peint sur ses traits. Il s'avance d'un pat décidé vers le milieu de la pièce, faisant voleter sa chevelure blonde et sa robe noir de sorcier.

- Toujours vivant? Je suis étonné de voir à quel point tu peux résister! Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis?

Le condamné ne répond pas, trop concentré à ne pas hurler et pleurer de douleur. Son cœur est meurtri et le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche et de son crâne ne présente rien de bon. Ses pensées se concentrent sur une seule chose pour tenir le coup, la dernière chose qui lui reste.

- C'est ça garde le silence, en attendant j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu vas voir je fais dans l'innovation pour te faire parler!

Sa réplique ponctuée d'un rire franc résonna dans la pièce. Son regard noir scruta les alentours après l'entente d'un craquement, « foutus rats ». Sa main, dont la peau d'une blancheur presque transparente, vient se loger dans la tignasse blonde du jeune à terre, lui faisant violemment relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

- Va te faire voir...

- Aurais-tu retrouvé ta voix très chère?

- …

- Je vois! Bien, premièrement tu me regardes quand je te parle, et ensuite soit attentif à ce que tu vas voir ça pourrait t'étonner! Moi j'ai beaucoup ris quand j'ai vu ça, j'espère que tu m'accompagneras dans ce sentiment!

Un coup de baguette fouette l'air, tandis que des images se forment sur les murs en briques du cachot, tel un film qui défile sur un écran, avec pour personnage principal un adolescent devenue un homme orné d'une jolie cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut du front, Harry Potter. L'homme à terre sursaute, son cœur se serrant à cette vision. Se serrant oui mais ce brisant par la suite, car les images défilant devant ses yeux représentant une nuit torride entre le survivant et un Blaise Zabini en pleine jouissance. Des scènes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, fellation, pénétration, et tout ce qui peux aller avec. Pas que deux hommes ensemble le répugnent, non, mais les deux personnes si! Il y avait cru, il avait espérer que leur amour serait éternel, que dal, QUE DAL!!

La dernière lueur qui lui restait vient de s'éteindre, la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait de lutter vient de disparaître! Tout s'écroule, il n'a plus de sens à sa misérable vie, plus rien, le néant! Ses yeux se ferment tandis que pour la première fois des larmes s'en échappent! La main agrippant ses cheveux se fait plus tenace lui tirant sa tête en arrière. La douleur est tellement continuelle qu'il ne la ressent presque plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur ceux plein de haine et de dégoût de celui qui le retient enfermé ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Alors c'était vrai! Comment as-tu osé trahir ta famille comme ça? Tu me répugnes, et dire que tu découles de mon sang! Et ce Zabini ton meilleur ami, un serpentard de sur croix! Te sentirais-tu aussi trahis que moi ?

- Tue-moi!

Cette phrase avait résonné comme un ordre dans la bouche du mourant, alors que l'homme avait sursauté pour se mettre finalement à éclater d'un rire sadique! Le jeune blond pleurait, il ne voulait plus de tout ça, il voulait mourir, juste mourir et qu'on le laisse tranquille pour toujours.

- TUE MOI, avait t-il hurler une nouvelle fois! Alors qu'est ce que tu attends, tu en meurs d'envie, depuis le temps! Allez tue moi, vas-y … Je t'en pris!

- Tu crois réellement que je vais abréger tes souffrances, alors que je prends un malin plaisir à te faire souffrir? Je te tuerais à une seule condition et tu le sais très bien, je veux que tu me dises comment je peux entrer dans Poudlard pour pouvoir enfin tuer ton bien aimé!

Aucune réponse, juste une litanie de « tue moi » entre coupée par des sanglots traduisant de la détresse, de la douleur, de la peur et de l'amour. La rage augmentant dans le corps du dominateur, il ne pu retenir bien longtemps le sort qui le démangeait tant, c'est donc ainsi qu'un « _Endoloris_ » à l'intention du malheureux se fit attendre. Des hurlements de douleurs provenant de sa bouche résonnaient dans la pièce. Son corps le brulait, sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de celle-ci une sensation de déchirement le détruisait, sa tête lui tournait, une impression de gonflement dans son crâne le torturait. Il ne savait même plus d'où la douleur venait tellement elle était puissante. Et le sourire qu'affichait son paternel lui donnait envie de vomir. Il devenait fou, il allait réussir à avoir ce qu'il voulait, il ne réussirait pas à tenir plus longtemps encore quelques jours et il craquerait. Parce que ce sort commençait à le rendre complètement dingue. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir, et ce Mangemort le faisait souffrir. Il gesticulait sans arrêt, le sang palpitant dans sa tête et dans ses veines, dans un dernier espoir il hurla un énième « TUE MOI », sans succès car le sort continuait d'agir et ne pouvant plus lutter il s'évanouit espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

Le seul être encore bien éveillé dans cette pièce mis fin au sort un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, et cracha sur le corps presque mourant de son fils, pour finir par disparaître dans l'escalier donnant accès au rez de chaussée où tout paraissait plutôt normal.

L'homme disparus, un second apparue déjà dans la pièce qui auparavant était caché sous ce que l'on peut appeler une cape d'invisibilité. Horrifié et tremblant il mit quelques minutes à rejoindre précipitamment le corps évanoui et presque nu du jeune blond.

- Malfoy réveille toi! Murmure t-il.

Aucune réponse. Le garçon penché sur lui du même âge dont les cheveux roux en batailles lui cachaient presque la vue, avait eu peur de le retrouver trop tard. Mais maintenant il l'avait, dans un état plus qu'horrible, mais il l'avait. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils sortent tous les deux d'ici et vivant de préférence.

Par un sort il libéra le jeune Malfoy de ses chaines, pour ensuite essayer de le faire tenir sur ses jambes. Après plusieurs échecs il se résigna à le porter sur son dos. Si un jour on lui avait dis qu'il irait aider ce crétin, au péril de sa vie il aurait rigolé pour ensuite gerber d'horreur; lui aider un Malfoy et puis quoi encore? Mais il était là, parce que ce crétin n'en était pas un, enfin si un peu mais pas t'en que ça, et que le laisser aux mains de son père serait réellement dégueulasse. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là, au moins pour Harry, qui lui mourrait d'amour pour le blond inerte sur le dos du roux, Ron.

Il fallait faire vite maintenant, alors avec une main qui tenait un Draco mal en point sur son dos, et une seconde main qui agrippait fermement sa baguette, et étant en plus recouvert de la cape, Ron ouvrit délicatement la porte du cachot et emprunta les escaliers. Si Lucius venait à remarquer sa présence, ils étaient cuis. Après la montée difficile, jusqu'en haut, il fallait maintenant sortir du manoir et passer le champ magique qui empêchait de transplaner.

Avançant doucement il faillit hurler lorsque qu'il tomba presque nez à nez avec le père de Draco qui se dirigeait vers le salon, un whisky pur feu à la main. Il resta immobile quelques instants, retenant sa respiration, et maintenant fermement le corps du blond sur son épaule tel un sac à patates plutôt lourd. Malfoy père, scruta les alentours méfiant, puis se dirigea vers la douce chaleur émanant de la cheminée. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ron décide de se reprendre, et d'évaluer les différentes possibilités de sortie qui s'offraient à lui.

Une fenêtre cachée de la vue du Mangemort, sortie discrète. Problème: assez petite, donc faire passez Malfoy fils, puis Ron, tout ça dans un silence parfait, non pas possible. Ils seraient déjà morts avant qu'un seul passe.

Seconde possibilité une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur, oui mais dans la même pièce que Lucius.

Après réflexions, le roux choisit la porte. Mais à peine serait-elle ouverte que leur présence serait détecter, alors il allait falloir courir pour sauver sa peau.

Après une dernière pensée pour Hermione, il commença à avancé d'un pat léger vers la porte. Puis glissa une main, qu'il espérait invisible sur la poignée. Lucius toujours de dos, il l'actionna et un grincement se fit entendre à l'ouverture de la porte tandis que l'homme accoudé à la cheminée se retourna violemment. Il attrapa automatiquement sa baguette alors que Ron sortait rapidement dehors, commençant une course effrénée en dehors du champ magique.

Lucius Malfoy sorti rapidement du manoir, et paniqua lorsqu'il ne vit personne à l'horizon. Quelqu'un c'était introduit chez lui, il en était certain, mais qui? Et pourquoi? Il hurla un « _Hominum Revelio_ » révélant ainsi la présence d'un Weasley, complètement essoufflé tenant sur son dos, un Draco toujours inerte, courant vers la limite de son territoire.

Comment, ce-traître-à-son-sang osait-il s'introduire chez lui? La rage qui quelques minutes plutôt était présent en lui fit sa réapparition. Si ces deux crétins réussissaient à s'en sortir il en était finit pour lui. Alors sans plus attendre il se mit à courir à leur suite lançant plusieurs sorts qui jamais n'atteignaient leur cible.

Ron en entendant le premier sort compris que celui qui aujourd'hui était son ennemi numéro 1 était à sa poursuite, et qu'en plus de ça il les voyait. Il accéléra le plus qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire très peu car avec un poids comme celui de Draco sur son dos, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas trop lourd, ce n'était pas évident de courir. Son souffle se faisait court et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pied qu'il posait par terre il allait s'écrouler. Il sentait le Mangemort gagner du terrain sur lui, et surtout il l'entendait lui hurler des « Arrête toi si tu ne veux pas mourir! » Mais il n'en faisait rien, et continuait tant bien que mal à courir vers la liberté.

Il lui restait encore peut-être cinquante mètres à parcourir avant de pourvoir transplaner. Tout ça paraissait plus simple qu'il l'avait espérer, oui ça paraissait car d'un seul coup Malfoy père, prononça à plusieurs reprises « _Diffindo_ » et Ron s'écroula au sol faisant tomber par la même occasion le jeune blond. La peau du roux, s'était ouverte à plusieurs endroits. Des plaies béantes étaient visibles laissant s'écouler un trop plein de sang. Son bras droit, ses deux jambes et son dos étaient touchés. La douleur était tellement insupportable, que Ron mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de ce qui était entrain d'arriver. La limite magique était désormais à vingt mètres de lui, et Lucius était proche, trop proche. Il prit appui sur sa main gauche et se releva difficilement, ses jambes tremblaient et ses vêtements était couvert de liquide rouge qui était son sang. Il faillit s'évanouir mais se ressaisit, agrippant Draco, qui avait ouvert un œil et qui le fixait d'un regard perdu. « Je ne laisserais pas à ton paternel le loisir de nous achever!! ». Et sur ceux, il souleva le blond pour le remettre sur son épaule, et repris une marche quelque peu rapide vers la limite de transplanage. Ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais il luttait, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur. Lucius gagnait du terrain, trop de terrain.

Celui-ci continuait de lancer des sorts de « _Diffindo_ » dont certains touchaient Ron en plein dans le dos, tels des coups de fouet qui à chaque fois lui ouvraient la peau. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec un « _Avada Kedavra_ », mais s'il le prononçait, il savait qu'une armée d'Aurors auraient vite fait d'apparaitre et de l'anéantir. Et cela en était hors de question, pas avant qu'il ait tué Potter.

Le roux luttait, encore quelques pas et s'en était finit. Alors il s'accrocha pensant à sa bien aimé à qui il n'avait pas encore dit « je t'aime », et effaça les derniers mètres et passa la ligne. Il se retourna et fit face à un Lucius hors de lui, paniqué par ce qu'il savait qui allait se passer. Un sourire sur les lèvres, et un Draco les larmes aux yeux qui comprenait enfin que tout était terminé, Ron transplana.

C'est ainsi que deux corps recouverts de sang se retrouvèrent par terre devant les grilles de l'école de Poudlard. Draco était à nouveau évanouie, épuisé par tout ces mois de tortures et achevé par ce transplanage. Et Ron, le souffle court, la vision floue, blessé sur l'ensemble du corps, du sang imprégnant ses vêtements. Allaient-ils réussir à s'en sortir vivant finalement? Oh non aucun des deux ne mourraient si près du but. Alors Weasley se releva, se retenant d''hurler sous la douleur, et commença à tirer désespérément le corps de Malfoy vers l'entrée du château. Les grilles passées, ils seraient en sécurité.

Il mit bien 10 minutes à les atteindre, mais après les avoir passées, le temps n'importait plus, désormais Lucius ne pouvait plus rien contre eux. Le corps de Draco tremblait et son front était fiévreux, il murmurait de temps à autres des « Harry... » plein de douleur et s'accrochait désespérément aux mains de Ron qui le tirait et qui ne cessait de lui répéter des « accroche-toi, vieux! » .

Ron s'écroula à plusieurs reprises, tirer le blond devenant de plus en plus difficile. C'est bout de la quatrième fois perdit patience et secoua quelque peu Draco.

- Mec je sais que tu me détestes mais si à ce moment précis tu pouvais faire abstraction de toute cette haine et m'aider, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, à moins que tu préfères mourir dans le magnifique parc de l'école, personnellement ça n'a jamais été un rêve!

- Je ne te... déteste pas... la belette, articula difficilement Draco qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te laisser ici! Aller imbécile aide moi à te lever.

Sur ce, Malfoy réunit le quelque peu de force qui lui restait et aidé de Ron se releva. Celui-ci, mis un bras à Draco autour de ses épaules et repris sa marche vers l'entrée du château. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de la grande salle éclairée. Tous devaient être réunie pour le diné, dans une ambiance jovial sans se soucier de ce qui allait arriver. Oui parce qu'à présent les deux jeunes hommes grimpaient difficilement les marches permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'école. La grande porte fut ouverte en une fraction de seconde alors que Ron et Draco s'engouffrent à l'intérieur, retrouvant la froideur des murs, ainsi que l'ambiance sereine et familière de l'école.

Les deux s'arrêtent, appréciant le calme régnant dans le couloir principal, avant la tempête qui dans quelques minutes allait souffler sur l'école. Un regard échangé et il reprenne leur marche arrivant devant la grande porte donnant sur la grande salle. Draco épuisé ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes à bien du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Ron le soutient de tout son poids, lui parlant pour le garder éveillé, puis il finit par porter sa main sur la poignée l'actionnant. Dans un grincement sourd, la grande porte en bois s'ouvre sur un brouhaha de couverts, de discutions de tous êtres se trouvant à l'intérieur. Le roux, soutenant le blond s'avance dans l'allée centrale tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers eux dans des cris étouffés. Des larmes coulent sur les joues du blond alors qu'ils voient un Severus Rogue debout les yeux écarquillés face à cette entrée. Ron cherche des yeux sa belle, et quand enfin leur regard se croise, il se laisse tomber au sol, son corps ne supportant plus la douleur. Hermione hurle un « RON » puis se met à courir vers lui, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, suivis de Ginny.

Les gens sont bouleversés. Que c'est t-il passé pour que Ron soit dans cet état là? Draco Malfoy, fils d'un Mangemort est toujours en vie? Pourquoi ces deux ennemis ce soutiennent-ils? Les gens se lèvent, se précipitent vers les deux blessés. Un Blaise Zabini qui prend contre lui son ami, tandis qu'Hermione est en larmes, et que Rogue se fraye un chemin vers son filleul qu'il croyait mort.

La peur, l'angoisse, les questions se lisent dans les yeux de chaque élève et professeur.

Puis un cri pour faire cesser tout ça.

- SILENCE, hurle la voix puissante de Dumbledore.

Et il se fait. Plus personne ne parle, tout le monde le regarde avancer rapidement vers les deux corps gisant à terre. Mme Pomfresh accourt et le devance prenant le pou des deux jeunes hommes.

- Pom Pom, voulez vous bien conduire Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie?

- Bien entendue Albus.

Aidé de Rogue, l'infirmière emmena Ron et Draco en direction de l'infirmerie tandis que Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise les suivirent.

Que se passe t-il maintenant? Est-ce réellement finit? Un Ron Weasley qui a joué sa vie pour quelqu'un qui l'a toujours détesté! Un Draco Malfoy qui lui a résisté pour éviter la mort de sa moitié! Et un Harry Potter enfermé dans sa chambre, les larmes dévalant toujours autant ses yeux qui ne se doutent même pas de ce qui peut se passer en bas. Oui un Harry Potter sur le point de mourir de douleur, alors que Draco à survécu pour lui et désormais il est quelques étages en dessous, sa peau diaphane recouverte de marques, de coupures, de sang, et son esprit marqué par tout ces mois de tortures, tous ces mois où le mot Endoloris la détruit.

Tout bouge dans l'infirmerie. Poppy s'active autour du corps de Draco toujours endormi tandis que Ron guéri très doucement de ses blessures après plusieurs « Vulnera Samento » de prononcé. Oui Ron à les yeux ouvert, des bandages partout sur le corps et sa première main prise entre les doigts d'Hermione, tandis que son autre main caresse doucement la joue de sa sœur où quelques larmes coulent encore. Dumbledore, Severus et Mc Gonagall se tiennent devant le lit attendant des explications.

- Ron es-tu en mesure de nous raconter ce qui c'est passé, et où tu étais passé?

- Monsieur, il devrait se reposer, il...

- 'Mione, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Bien, alors racontez nous, s'impatientait Rogue.

- Tout a commencé quand Harry nous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Draco, ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et le fait que l'on ai pas retrouvé son corps à la fin de la bataille final. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas mort. Alors j'ai commencé à faire des recherches, si je trouvais son père, je le trouverais lui c'était une certitude. J'ai eu différentes réponses qui ne m'ont jamais indiqué la même chose, alors dès que je le pouvais, j'allais faire mes recherches moi-même. Et j'ai commencé à récupéré des petits détails, renseignements qui m'emmenait toujours vers le même endroit. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller. J'ai récupéré la cape à Harry et en arrivant là-bas j'ai réussi à contourner le champ magique installé autour du manoir, et j'y suis rentrée. J'ai exploré les lieux, et je suis arrivé au sous sol, il y avait une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un cachot où Lucius Malfoy se tenait de marbre devant Draco enchainé aux murs du cachot. Merlin, il était dans un état, au début je pensais qu'il était mort, jusqu'à ce que je vois ces yeux vides se relever vers son père. Lucius...voulait Harry, il voulait que Draco lui indique comment s'introduire dans Poudlard pour finir l'œuvre de vous-savez-qui. Mais Draco ne disait rien, il subissait les coups de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre des images d'Harry complètement inventées en plus... Il s'est écroulé, il pleurait, il hurlait des « tue moi » incessant, son père a éclaté de rire et j'ai cru que j'allais crier quand je l'ai entendu prononcer un « _Endoloris_ ». Draco, c'est tordu de douleur, il hurlait, c'était horrible, il lui demandait de le tuer. Mais Lucius a dis que serait trop facile et il est sorti après que Draco se soit évanouie.

- Quelle horeur ! murmura Rogue.

- Je suis sortie de ma cachette et j'ai essayé de le réveiller en vain. Alors je l'ai pris sur mon dos sous la cape et je suis remontée à l'étage. Il était là contre sa cheminée, la porte tout près de lui. J'étais obligé de prendre cette sortie, pour passer le champ magique pour pouvoir transplaner. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte et il s'est retourné j'ai commencé à courir puis il a prononcé un sort révélation et a commencé a essayé de nous atteindre. Et alors que j'étais à cinquante mètres de la sortie il m'a touché avec un « _Diffindo_ ». Je me suis écroulé à terre, la douleur était si intense j'avais l'impression que ma peau se déchirait de partout, mais j'ai réussi à me relever, j'ai agrippé Draco sur mon dos et j'ai repris ma course comme je pouvais, j'ai été atteins une seconde fois par ce sort mais je ne me suis pas arrêté et sorti de la limite je me suis retourné vers Lucius, je lui ai souris et j'ai transplané. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir arriver jusqu'à la grande salle. J'ai trainé Draco jusqu'à passé la barrière de l'école pour être sur d'être en sécurité, et après je l'ai remis sur ses jambes il a réunis ses dernières forces pour marcher jusqu'à la salle. Et...et voilà.

Sa voix tremblait, tandis que la tête d'Hermione était enfouit dans son cou embrassant sa peau meurtri! Rogue avait reculé contre le mur choqué du discours du Gryffondor, tandis que Dumbledore remerciait Ron et allait demander des nouvelles sur l'état du jeune Malfoy.

- Il va s'en sortir? Murmura Ron à Poppy

- Vous l'avez amené à temps, je pense que ça va aller.

Ron soupira de soulagement, se tourna vers sa sœur dont il embrassa le front. « Ginny, tu peux envoyer une lettre au Terrier pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent? S'il te plait! » Elle acquiesça et sortie de l'infirmerie. Ron se retourna ensuite vers Hermione et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, puis avança doucement son visage vers le sien pour venir délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Un baisé passionné plein d'amour. Un « Je t'aime tellement» murmuré et un autre qui suit ponctué d'un « aussi ». Elle vient s'allonger doucement contre lui, reformant ce cocon d'amour qui lui avait tant manqué.

Cela faisait des heures, qu'Hermione, Blaise, Rogue et... Ron attendait le réveil de Draco. Des heures qu'Harry avait disparus et n'était toujours pas au courant. Des heures que des Aurors avaient rejoins le Manoir pour arrêter Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait retrouvé et arrêté.

Oui, des heures de trop longues heures, que l'espoir diminuait de voir les yeux du beau blond s'ouvrir.

Et pourtant quelques minutes après, deux paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux gris aciers. Deux yeux gris complètement perdu de voir toutes ces têtes penchées sur lui. Draco tomba en premier sur le visage si familier de son parrain, qui lui souriait, puis de Hermione qui le regardait les yeux brillants, puis de Blaise son ami d'enfance dont les seuls images qui lui revenaient en tête étaient celles de ses ébats avec sa moitié et enfin le visage souriant de Ron! Ron cet imbécile lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.

Sa main tremblante se posa doucement sur le bras de Ron. Il essaya de se relever, aidé par Rogue, Sa peau le brulait, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, elle se déchirait.

- Ron... Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie!

- Je l'ai surtout fait pour Harry.

- Je ne veux pas... parler de lui.

- Draco, ce que ton père t'as montré n'ai jamais arrivé!

- Si j'ai vu les images! Il... avec Blaise putain!

- Quoi? J'ai rien fais! S'indigna ce dernier.

- Malfoy, je t'assure, il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, tu lui manques tellement qu'hier il... s'est jeté de la tour d'astronomie, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il... murmura Hermione.

Silence, un silence pesant. Il avait besoin de se sentir entier, de le revoir, de retrouver ce regard émeraude, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de respirer son odeur. Oui il le voulait lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite!

- Où est-il?

- On... ne sait pas, il est introuvable!

Introuvable! Il n'aurait pas fait une bêtise? Non pas alors que maintenant ils allaient se retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors que pendant des mois, il avait survécu pour lui. C'était leur amour qu'il l'avait fais tenir, savoir qu'il allait forcément retrouver ses bras et sa chaleur. Et maintenant qu'il s'en était sorti, il n'était pas là. Alors il allait le retrouver. Il le fallait pour qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Oui parce qu'il serait mort pour le protéger.

Il se releva difficilement sur son lit, prenant appui sur la main que lui tendait Ron. Ce gars n'était pas aussi crétin qu'il pouvait le penser. Il était même plutôt cool. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère de remerciements et dégagea ses jambes des draps, les plaçant ainsi dans le vide.

- Oh, oh, tu fais quoi là ? demanda Blaise.

- Il faut que je le vois… maintenant.

- Tu ne bouges pas, Draco Malfoy ! Tu es beaucoup trop faible, il faut que tu te reposes ! s'énerva Rogue.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que je le vois maintenant, il est peut-être en train de faire une connerie. Je… je veux au moins le voir qu'il sache que je suis toujours en vie, j'ai besoin mais réellement besoin de croiser ses yeux !

- Dray… soupira Blaise.

Sans plus faire attention à leurs remarques, il posa ses pieds par terre. Le contact froid du sol lui donna des frissons. Il se sentait léger, retrouvant des sensations qui lui étaient devenues inconnues. Froid totalement différent de celui qu'il ressentait enfermé dans le cachot. Oui celui là était agréable. Draco recula instantanément fasse à une main que Ron porta vers lui. Un réflexe, un simple réflexe pour se protéger des coups qu'il avait eu l'habitude de recevoir. Le roux se recula également, s'excusant d'avoir pu paraître trop brusque. Le Serpentard fit une seconde tentative, posa pieds à terre, il s'aida du bord du lit pour se mettre debout. Sa tête lui tourna violement et il faillit retomber en arrière, mais campa sur ses positions.

Blaise se leva lui aussi l'aidant à déambuler dans la pièce et lui tendit par la même occasion un jean. La scène aurait pu paraître comique si l'air grave et douloureux du blond n'était pas aussi présente sur son visage. Oui car un Zabini qui aidait un Malefoy à enfiler un jean, c'était à ce tordre de rire, mais Ron se retient. Priorité retrouver Harry, ce qui n'était pas gagné, quand ce gars voulait la paix il la trouvait, oh que oui !

Alors avec un bandage tout autour du torse, et un jean un peu déchiré, Draco sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie avec les deux meilleurs amis de sa moitié à ses trousses, ainsi que son meilleur ami à lui. Draco, le savait, Harry n'était surement pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ni dans son dortoir. Alors peut-être dans la tour d'astronomie, leur tour.

Ses yeux le brulant, il se mit à courir, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, vers l'endroit de leur premier baisé. Il s'en rappelait comme si cela c'était passé il y a une heure. Harry qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette tour, les paroles qu'il avait débité, son cœur qui s'était emballé parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, la manière dont il lui avait dis de ce taire pour ensuite l'embrasser. Merlin que ça avait été bon.

La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps, et lui explosait à la tempe. Oui putain qu'il avait mal, son souffle était court et il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir dans la seconde. Mais si c'était mourir dans ses bras alors tout ça en valait la peine. Alors il accéléra un peu plus, entendant les cris de Ron et Hermione lui demandant de ralentir, ce qu'il ne fit bien entendu pas. Non il le voulait, là maintenant dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mais sa course ralentit bien vite en arrivant devant l'entrée de la tour qui se trouvait être vide. Son souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes, toute notion du monde disparu. Il n'était pas là, putain. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, sa peau entrant en contact avec le pavé froid. Il avait espérer, mais que dal, personne. Alors il ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes qui ne voulaient plus laisser couler. Jamais il n'avait été aussi faible depuis que ses lèvres avaient touchées celles du brun. Jamais, et voilà que maintenant il ne cessait de pleurer.

C'est quand il aperçut du rouge teinté son bandage qu'il comprit que une de ses plais c'était rouverte. Et bordel que ça lui faisait mal. Mais en aucun cas ce n'était sa priorité. Oh non. Là il repensait à chaque rendez-vous secret qu'il avait fixé au brun dont il était devenu dépendant. Oui c'est rendez-vous dans sa chambre de préfet, dans cette tour ou bien même dans la salle sur demande… LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE, mais oui bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ?

Son corps douloureux se releva et il se précipita devant le mur, non loin de la tour, où l'entrée de la salle sur demande se trouvait. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que ses jambes. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir mais il n'en ferait rien, se contentant de se concentrer un maximum sur son bien aimé, l'homme de sa vie, son Harry, la moitié de son tout.

Une porte apparue, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il actionna la poignée, entrant dans la magnifique pièce qu'il rejoignait toujours quelques mois auparavant accompagné du brun pour y vivre leur amour. Oui cette chambre, avec un lit en bois à baldaquin, une belle table en marbre entourée de deux chaises, un tapis où ils avaient si souvent fait l'amour, et la cheminée d'où émanait un feu réchauffant la pièce entière. Oui il reconnaissait chaque détail comme si rien n'avait bougé, comme s'il reprenait la vie là où il l'avait laissé quelques mois auparavant.

Mais ses yeux maintenant, ne captaient plus rien du décor, trop obnubilé par la silhouette endormi sur le lit. Ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés, sa peau presque aussi pâle que la sienne, sa position fœtale, ses vêtements mal accordés, sa cicatrice. Oh oui il reconnaissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Et cette vue si magnifique lui brûlait les yeux, laissant ainsi les larmes de bonheur dévaler ses joues. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait.

Son cœur battant la chamade et ses mains tremblant toujours autant, il vient s'asseoir près de son Ange, n'osant à peine le toucher. Il fallait qu'il se réveille et vite, parce qu'il avait contenu beaucoup trop d'amour ces derniers mois. Oui un trop plein d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, alors il s'assit au bout du lit attendant que le brun se réveille.

Mais cela ne tarda pas à venir. Harry remua dans le lit, murmurant un « Dray… » plaintif auquel Draco répondit par un « je suis là » timide. Oui il était là maintenant et pour toujours.

Le Gryffondor remua à nouveau et finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt.

- Non, non, _non ! _Barre toi, putain, va t-en !

- Je…

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je te déteste, je te déteste tu comprends ça ? J'en peux plus, je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué et toi t'es là et tu me rappelles tout ce à quoi je ne veux pas penser.

Il se leva rapidement, titubant jusqu'au mur opposé à celui ou se trouvait à présent Draco, horrifié de se qu'il venait d'entendre. Le visage du brun était torturé par la douleur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps que tu apparaisses, me détruisant un peu plus. Ton putain de corps que je ne peux même pas toucher, ton odeur que je ne peux même pas sentir. Tes yeux… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que je puisse revoir les vrais, effleurer tes lèvres, toucher ta peau, entendre réellement ta voix ! Merde tu me rends fous, j'ai envie d'hurler, de m'arracher le cœur pour te le donner ce qui te ferrais revenir parmi nous.

- Mais Harry… Je suis là !

- Arrête de dire ça, à chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu me dis de venir te toucher pour vérifier et tu disparais un sourire aux lèvres. Je vais bientôt te rejoindre mon Ange. C'est Hermione tu sais, il a fallu qu'elle retienne ma main, je l'ai supplié de me lâcher, mais elle m'a remonté. Je les laisse espérer un peu jusqu'à ce que je…

- NON ! hurla Draco. Tu ne comprends pas Harry, je suis réellement là. Je… Ron m'a retrouvé, c'est mon père qui…

- Non ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait !

- Viens me toucher !

- Arrête !!

- Une dernière fois Harry, et je te laisserais tranquille, juste une dernière fois, s'il te plait !

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui acier de Draco. Pourquoi s'approcher à nouveau pour toujours avoir la même déception, toujours avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité, cette envie de crever qui le noie. Non il ne veut plus de tout ça. Mais le blond le supplie des gouttes salées glissant sur ses joues. Le brun paniqua. Non il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il accourra rapidement vers le blond se stoppant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

Leur regard se fixe. Il le trouve différent et ça lui fait mal. Oui, Harry est choqué car en regardant bien il découvre un Draco qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses hallucinations. Malfoy a maigri, vraiment maigri, ses cheveux paraissent un peu plus long mais toujours aussi blond, sa peau recouverte de marques, de coups comme des blessures et ce bandage, autour de son torse, taché de sang.

Et si c'était réellement lui ? Non, il l'a vu mourir ! Donc ce n'est encore qu'une foutue image. Mais Harry est terrorisé quand même, parce que son bras se tend vers Draco, ses doigts tremblent. Le blond à le souffle court, son cœur bat à un rythme irrégulier. Et finalement les doigts du brun effleurent la joue du Serpentard, alors que les yeux de celui-ci se ferment. Harry sursaute retirant automatiquement sa main.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Il réessaya encore et encore, laissant à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps sa main sur le visage de Draco. Cette sensation qu'il retrouvait lui brulait les entrailles. Putain que ça pouvait lui faire mal. Mais il recommençait encore et encore, comme une drogue. Ça le rendait complètement dingue. Oui ça y est il était réellement dingue !

- Harry, c'est moi !

- Non, non, _non ! _C'est encore mon imagination, tu es mort.

Draco paniquait. Comment pouvait-il lui montrer qu'ils étaient dans la réalité ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir dans ses bras. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il le tira violement contre lui, respirant violement son odeur. Son cœur se noua, comment avait-il pu rester en vie sans ça ? Sa main gauche vient se faufiler dans la tignasse brune d'Harry, tandis que la seconde s'accroche au maillot de celui-ci. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller dans la nuque du brun y déposant de tendres baisés.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

- Dray… sanglotait Harry !

- Mon dieu, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement de mois ; tu étais sans cesse dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'ai survécu aux coups et aux sorts pour toi tu sais ?

- Tu… Oh non pas ton père !

- Si mon Ange, mais je suis là maintenant, le passé n'a plus d'importance ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit réuni toi et moi.

Il s'écarta un peu de lui pour plonger son regard acier dans celui émeraude de sa moitié. Puis hésitant comme une première fois, ils se sont avancés pour que leurs lèvres se joignent dans un tendre baisé. Il s'embrassait à en oublier de respirer. Il s'embrassait pour rattraper ces derniers mois mais pour aussi les oublier. Il s'embrassait parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours attendu que ça. Il s'embrassait pour combler ce manque qui les avait tant détruits.

- Je t'aime tellement mon ange, murmura le blond.

Harry s'écroula presque en larmes. Il avait tellement attendu que Draco lui dise. Mais il le pensait mort et pensait ne jamais pouvoir l'entendre. Et maintenant il l'avait dit. Comme une délivrance, comme un soulagement d'un trop plein d'amour qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui pendant tout ce temps.

Alors sans plus attendre il retira son t-shirt collant sa peau à celle du blond. Leur baisé ne cessait pas. Ne pas brisé le contact par peur de ne jamais le retrouver. Ils se retrouvèrent vite l'un sur l'autre. Un Gryffondor à califourchon sur un Serpentard. Sa bouche parcourait le bandage, et la peau du blond, déposant sur chaque blessure ses lèvres, comme un désir d'effacer tout ça, de lui faire oublier tout ça.

Il n'était pas fou non, il était juste dingue de sa moitié. Inséparables. Ses mains descendirent sur le bouton du jean de Draco qu'il défit rapidement retirant par la même occasion son boxer. Il était nu et rien que ça le faisait presque jouir. Parce qu'il avait essayé pendant tout ce temps de se rappeler de son corps mais que jamais il ne se l'imaginait aussi parfait que maintenant. Ses mains se posèrent sur la verge du blond qui gémit, et doucement il commença un va et vient. Sa bouche descendait petit à petit alors que Draco se cambrait. C'était lent beaucoup trop lent. Il soupira un « Harry » qui lui plongea ses yeux dans celui de son amant tout en le prenant en bouche. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Malfoy, c'était beaucoup trop bon. Harry le suçait comme il savait si bien le faire, mais là avec ces retrouvailles, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Ses entrailles se tordaient, son cœur allait exploser, sa tête lui tournait, et tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était gémir, voir crier une litanie de Harry. Mais il en voulait plus. Oh que oui il en voulait plus.

Draco arrêta Harry et le rapprocha de lui. Ils s'unirent à nouveau dans un baisé passionné. Leur langue se retrouvait, se cherchait. Tout était si simple, mais ça avait désormais tellement d'importance. Harry fût vite débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer par un blond qui prit les commandes. Ils échangèrent de positions, alors que Draco tendit deux doigts à Harry qu'il suça rapidement, l'excitation étant trop forte. Dray plaça ensuite ses deux mêmes doigts près de l'anneau de chaire du brun, et les pénétra doucement. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière. Combien de fois il avait essayé de retrouver ses sensations par lui-même, en solitaire, sans que rien ne revienne !

Le blond pliait ses doigts, les faisaient aller et venir à l'intérieur du brun, l'habituant doucement à sa présence. Mais ces gestes avaient été répété tellement de fois quand ils faisaient l'amour ensemble que il n'était désormais plus nécessaire d'y passer trop de temps. C'est ce que fit remarquer Harry à _son_ Draco.

- Je veux te sentir en moi Dray, je t'en pris, maintenant.

Il répondit à sa demande par un baisé et retira ses doigts, plaçant en même temps sa verge à l'entrée de _son_ amour. Il le pénétra en douceur, étouffant un petit cri de douleur d'Harry avec sa bouche. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout, faisant ensuite le chemin inverse. Tout ça dans une douceur infime. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait _un_ tout les deux, qu'il fallait qu'il habitue Harry à sa présence. C'était tellement dur de se dire ça. Se réhabituer à l'autre, c'était dégueulasse, ça ne devrait pas exister. Deux moitiés qui sont fais pour s'emboiter ne devraient jamais être séparé, ne devraient jamais réapprendre à se connaitre, à se sentir !

Mais c'est ce qu'il fit. Et la douceur n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Cela rendait le moment plus authentique, romantique, plus éternel. C'est part un coup de bassin d'Harry qu'il comprit qu'il pouvait accélérer. Ce qu'il fit. La mélodie qui résonnait dans la pièce était bien la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais entendu, oui les gémissements de Harry qui répétait des « Dray » incessant, le rendait encore plus dingue. Il accélérait encore et encore répondant à son plaisir mais surtout à celui d'Harry. C'était lui avant tout et ça l'avait toujours été, même s'il était trop fier pour l'admettre. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Ils gémissaient, ils criaient même. Le plaisir le parcourait dans le corps entier, son sang pulsait contre ses tempes, son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine. Incroyable, rien ne pouvait être aussi bon que lui faire l'amour.

Et à ce moment c'est exactement ce que pensait Harry. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, le plaisir lui montait au cerveau, et son cœur allait exploser. Il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que ça dure pour l'éternité. Qu'il reste uni pour toujours. Oui c'était son vœu le plus cher. Oui car on ne séparait pas _la moitié d'un tout._

Il appliqua sa main sur sa verge bien vite rejoints par la main de Draco qui le masturbait sans s'arrêter. Ils allaient venir ensemble, et chacun des deux le savaient. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau puis se lâchèrent pour crier leur orgasme, le nom de leur amant. Un Draco et un Harry.

Draco, s'écroula sur le corps en sueur d'Harry qu'il continua d'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient sa peau, redessinant chaque parcelle. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son homme respirant son odeur. Ils reprirent difficilement leur respiration puis leurs yeux se retrouvèrent. Un sourire sur leur visage respectif.

- Tu me pardonnes, de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tous ces mois ? demanda timidement le Gryffondor.

- Te pardonner ? Mais ce n'est en rien ta faute. Mais ne parlons plus de tout ça, c'est le passé ! Désormais le plus important c'est le présent et le futur, notre présent et notre futur !

Ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois, une promesse dans l'éternité. Un amour indestructible que le temps et les autres ne briseront pas.

Les yeux du brun commencèrent à se fermer doucement, mais il luttait, il ne voulait pas briser ce moment, il ne voulait pas se réveiller en ce rendant compte qu'au final ce n'était encore qu'un putain de rêve. Le blond lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, son odeur l'enivrait. Il se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée.

- Dors mon ange, je suis là maintenant…

- Je te jure que si je me réveille et que tu n'es pas…plus là, je me jette par la première fenêtre que je vois.

Draco éclata d'un rire franc. Qu'est ce qu'Harry pouvait être mignon quand il faisait ses caprices. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front du brun, alors que sa main venait enlacer la main de son amant.

- Je serais là ne t'en fais pas, pour toujours.

- Je t'aime… à en mourir.

- La moitié de mon tout, murmura le blond.

- La moitié de mon tout, répéta le brun.

Il sombra quelques minutes plus tard dans un profond sommeil, bercé par les caresses de _son_ Dray.

Ce fut la sensation de vide et de solitude qui le réveilla, 6 heures plus tard. La panique s'empara de lui quand il remarqua que le lit qu'il occupait était désormais vide, que le corps si parfait de Draco n'était plus là. Alors tout ça n'était réellement qu'un rêve ? Il était sur le point de hurler lorsqu'il remarqua que l'ensemble de la chambre était recouvert de petits papiers blancs. Rapidement il se leva s'entourant d'un drap, et se dirigea vers la feuille la plus proche de lui. Ses doigts tremblèrent à la lecture des quelques phrases griffonnées.

M_on Ange,_

_Ne panique pas et SURTOUT ne te jette pas par la première fenêtre que tu trouveras. Merci._

_Mes plaies m'élançant à nouveau je suis retourné à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis même plus_

_capable de résister à la douleur pour rester à tes côtés, pardonne moi._

_Tu me manques, Je t'aime._

_Ton Dray. _

Un sourire pris place sur les lèvres d'Harry. Tout c'était réellement passé. Cette nuit si magnifique avait bien été réelle. Draco était toujours en vie, et il devait ça à son meilleur ami. En moins d'une minute il s'habilla de son jean et de son t-shirt noir qu'il portait la veille, et sorti tout aussi vite de la salle sur demande. Il commença à courir vers l'infirmerie, ne pas rester plus longtemps loin de sa moitié. Ça le rendait assez dingue comme ça d'avoir été séparé autant de temps du blond. Le soleil éclairait les couloirs de Poudlard, leurs donnant une chaleur agréable qui différenciait d'il y a deux nuits lorsqu'il avait essayé de… Ne plus y penser. Il avait été stupide, mais Hermione, plus intelligente, avait été là, heureusement.

Il avait été rapide car en moins de 5 minutes il était devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait si fort, il respira fortement mais au moment d'entrée il recula d'un pas paniquant. Et s'il ne trouvait personne ? Si son imagination avait encore fait des siennes ? Mais il l'avait senti, contre lui, sur lui, en lui ! Ça ne pouvait pas être son imagination ! Alors rapidement sa main se porta sur la poignée et il ouvrit la porte. Le sourire chaleureux de 'Mione l'accueillit, elle était au chevet de Ron qui mangeait à s'en péter la pense, ses yeux se portant à tour de rôle sur sa sœur puis sur sa bien aimée. Pas très loin de lui on pouvait entendre de petit cris de douleur provenant de derrière un rideau. Ces cris étaient accompagnés d'un rire qu'il attribuait à Zabini.

- Marre-toi, marre toi, imbécile !

- C'était tellement drôle, Pom Pom qui te nettoyai les plaies au niveau de tes… Ah Merlin ça vaut des millions de Gallions !

- Vous savez mes petits, j'en ai vu d'autres hein, et des plus grosses en plus !

- Aaaaaah, j'en pleure de rire !

- Zabini ta gueule -- !

Harry éclata de rire. Il compatissait, Pomfresh pouvait être parfois très indiscrète. Il savait de quoi il parlait ! Il s'approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis…

- Crétin, t'aurais pu te tuer !

- Je l'ai fais pour toi …

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, tu lui as sauvé la vie et la mienne par la même occasion, au péril de la tienne en plus !

Il fit une pose prenant Ron dans ses bras, lui frappant amicalement le dos. Et se tourna ensuite vers Hermione dont les yeux brillaient.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en sortirais jamais, murmura t elle.

- Si tu n'avais pas été la 'Mione… Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, et de t'avoir hurlé dessus.

- Harry, tu souffrais, j'aurais réagis comme toi, si j'avais été dans ton cas par rapport à Ron.

- Bon à savoir, souri le mentionné.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous… Je vous aime hein, vous le savez !

- Oulla Arrête stop ! Tu nous joues le sentimental ou je rêve ? Toi tu as passé une nuit de folie. En arrivant Draco tenait à peine debout !

- Ron, garde tes commentaires.

Remarque de Draco toujours caché derrière son rideau blanc. Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le lit de son amant. Il se glissa timidement derrière le voile et retrouva les yeux gris acier de celui qu'il aimait tant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et automatiquement le brun vient s'asseoir près du blond. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Blaise émit un toussotement.

- Hm… Je suis encore là.

- Salut Blaise.

- Potter !

- Harry, Blaise !, HAR-RY !

- Oui, ça va, je sais. M'enfin je comprends pas comment ton père a pu m'imaginer avec Pott…Harry en train de… Non, mais faut l'enfermer !

- De quoi ? demanda le concerné.

- Rien… Rien, soupira Draco lançant un regard noir à son ami.

- Dray…

- C'est mon père… Pour me faire craquer il m'a montré des… images de toi et de Blaise, vous étiez… enfin je ne veux plus y penser !

- Je…

- ça m'a brisé le cœur tu sais, je restais en vie pour toi, pour nous et quand il m'a montré ça, je me suis senti tellement vide d'un coup. La douleur physique n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à ce moment, je lui ai demandé de me … tuer ! Mais tout ce qu'il a su faire c'est me lancer un doloris et il est parti, et Ron est apparu. Mais tout va bien !!

Des larmes envahissaient les joues d'Harry, il s'en voulait à en crever. Draco le tira contre son torse, lui murmurant des mots qu'il voulait rassurant. Le brun répétait des « je suis désolé.. », mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et mis un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage.

- Ange, le plus important maintenant c'est nous tu entends ! Je te le répèterais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes d'accord ? Rien n'est de ta faute ! Okey ?

- Hm …

Un baisé plein d'amour échangé. Mais qui n'efface en rien ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir apprendre à se reconstruire à d'eux, à oublier à deux, et à avancer à deux ! Tout reste à faire, mais le plus dure est derrière eux désormais, leur je t'aime résonnant dans l'éternité.

* * *

**Pour les fautes, je suis réellement désolé. J'écris mes textes sur Word donc globalement je n'ai que très peu de fautes, malheureusement en chargeant le texte sur des mots se transforment, et relire mes textes est parfois horrible, surtout lorsque je les ai relus une dizaine de fois auparavant sur word, et que certains font une vingtaine de pages. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. Je vous en remercie d'avance :)**

**Voilà en espérant que cela vous ait plu, à vos reviews :)**


End file.
